republicofalodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Alodian presidential election, 2015/Candidates
Liberal Party Nominated Jann Mardenborough (President).jpg|Jann Mardenborough nominated 19 March 2015, (Campaign) Not nominated Riccardo Agostini.jpg|Riccardo Agostini, (Campaign) Steijn Schothorst.jpg|Steijn Schothorst, (Campaign) Potential Charlotte Aitchison (Molly).jpg|Molly Premier Charlotte Aitchison, Announced on 13 December 2014,(Campaign) Ashley Greene (5th).jpg|Governor of Behati Ashley Greene,(Campaign) Declined Zaid Ashkanani.jpg|Former Congressman Zaid Ashkanani, (Campaign) Lucas Auer.jpg|Lucas Auer, (Campaign) Mitch Gilbert.jpg|Former Dalya Premier, Mitch Gilbert, Announced on 30 November 2014, (Campaign) Ed Jones (2014).jpg|Ed Jones, (Campaign) Gustavo Menezes (2014).jpg|Former Brittani Senator Gustavo Menezes, (Campaign) Matt Parry.jpg|Matt Parry, (Campaign) George Russell.jpg|Chief Minister, George Russell, (Campaign) Withdraw Raine Cameron.jpg|Reine Cameron, (Campaign) David Coulthard.jpg|Kasia Premier David Coulthard, (Campaign) Rey Gumatas (2013).jpg|Speaker of the House, Rey Gumatas, Announced on 1 December 2014, (Campaign) Keltie Knight (9th).jpg|Former Molly Senator Keltie Knight, on 4 January 2015 she switch to Brunette.(Campaign) Heidi Klum (Sara).jpg|Heidi Klum,(Campaign) Katie Lowes.jpg|Katie Lowes,(Campaign) Kate Upton.jpg|Kate Upton, (Campaign) Sofia Vassilieva.jpg|Sofia Vassilieva, (Campaign) Alodian Socialist Party Nominated Óscar Tunjo (President).jpg|Óscar Tunjo, Nominated on 17 March 2015, (Campaign) Potential Declined Riccardo Agostini.jpg|Riccardo Agostini, (Campaign) Patrick Kujala (2014).jpg|Patrick Kujala, (Campaign) Alex Palou.jpg|Alex Palou, (Campaign) Seb Morris.jpg|Seb Morris, (Campaign) Withdraw Alex Bowman.jpg|Alex Bowman, (Campaign) Tatiana Calderon.jpg|Former Alexandria Premier, Tatiana Calderon, Announced on 30 November 2014, (Campaign) Antonio García.jpg|Antonio García, (Campaign) Vhong Navarro.jpg|Vhong Navarro, (Campaign) Christine Teigen.jpg|Chrissy Teigen, Announced on 2 December 2014, (Campaign) United Nationalist Alliance Nominated Emil Bernstorff.jpg|Former senator Emil Bernstorff, Nominated on 6 March 2015 (Campaign) Not Nominated Ryan Cullen (2013).jpg|Ryan Cullen, (Campaign) Andrea Pizzitola.jpg|Termination Team Member Andrea Pizzitola, (Campaign) Potential Kate Middleton.jpg|Kate Middleton, (Campaign) Zoe Saldana (Alexandria).jpg|Zoe Saldana, (Campaign) Declined Alfonso Celis, Jr..jpg|Alfonso Celis, Jr., (Campaign) Marvin Kirchhöfer (2014).jpg|President Marvin Kirchhöfer announced on 19 February he is running with 9 main parties., (Campaign) Matt Rao.jpg|Matt Rao, (Campaign) Matheo Tuscher.jpg|Matheo Tuscher, (Campaign) Withdraw Jack Aitken.jpg|Jack Aitken, (Campaign) Andres Mendez.jpg|Termination Team member Andres Mendez, (Campaign) Nacionalista Party Nominated Sandy Stuvik (President).jpg|Sandy Stuvik, Nominated on 10 March 2015. (Campaign) Declined Zaid Ashkanani.jpg|Former Congressman Zaid Ashkanani, (Campaign) George Russell.jpg|Chief Minister, George Russell, (Campaign) Matheo Tuscher.jpg|Matheo Tuscher, (Campaign) Alodian Democratic Party Announced Jessica Cornish.jpg|Former Territorial Chief Minister Jessica Cornish, (Campaign) Darren Criss (9th).jpg|Former Prime Minister Darren Criss, (Campaign) Josh Hutcherson (8th).jpg|Josh Hutcherson, (Campaign) Marvin Kirchhöfer (2014).jpg|President Marvin Kirchhöfer announced on 19 February he is running with 9 main parties., (Campaign) Taylor Swift (10th).jpg|Former Opposition Leader and Governor of Franco-Hidalgo Taylor Swift, (Campaign) National Party League Nominated Esteban Ocon (President).jpg|Former Senator Esteban Ocon, nominated 11 March 2015. (Campaign) Not Nominated Patrick Kujala (2014).jpg|Patrick Kujala, (Campaign) Potential Cholo Binuya (2014).jpg|Cholo Binuya MP, (Campaign) Matheo Tuscher.jpg|Matheo Tuscher, (Campaign) Keltie's Brunette Movement Nominated Pål Varhaug (President).jpg|Pål Varhaug, Nominated on 14 March 2015. (Campaign) Declined Kevin Ceccon (President).jpg|Former President Kevin Ceccon, (Campaign) Brett Davern (3rd LegCo).jpg|Termination Team Member Brett Davern, (Campaign) Esteban Ocon (President).jpg|Former Senator Esteban Ocon, affiliated with NPL. (Campaign) Katie Stevens (10th).jpg|Katie Stevens, (Campaign) Sandy Stuvik (President).jpg|Sandy Stuvik, affiliated with NP. (Campaign) Withdraw Keltie Knight (9th).jpg|Former Molly Senator Keltie Knight, on 4 January 2015 she switch to Brunette.(Campaign) Citizens Movement Announced Willow Shields (10th).jpg|Willow Shields, (Campaign) Potential Tim Hardaway, Jr..jpg|Tim Hardaway, Jr., (Campaign) Declined Jimmy Eriksson.jpg|Former Termination Team Member Jimmy Eriksson, (Campaign) Ling Kang.jpg|Ling Kang, (Campaign) RUBY Announced Amaury Bonduel.jpg|Monique County Administrator Amaury Bonduel, (Campaign) Raoul Hyman.png|Raoul Hyman, (Campaign) Denied Óscar Tunjo (President).jpg|Óscar Tunjo, Nominated on 17 March 2015, (Campaign) Pål Varhaug (President).jpg|Pål Varhaug, Affiliated by KBM, Nominated on 14 March 2015. (Campaign) Potential Juliette Binoche.jpg|Juliette Binoche, (Campaign) Ruby O. Fee.jpg|Ruby O. Fee, (Campaign) Withdraw Ralph Boschung.jpg|Ralph Boschung, (Campaign) Lily James.jpg|Lily James, withdraw 10 March 2015, supported Gerwig's Presidential Campaign. (Campaign) Suki Waterhouse.jpg|Suki Waterhouse, (Campaign) Declined Lindsay Anderton.jpg|Lindsay Anderton , (Campaign) Luke Bryan.jpg|Luke Bryan, (Campaign) Noelia.jpg|Noelia , (Campaign) Suspended David Burtka.jpg|Banned Kasia Premier, David Burtka, Announced on 28 November 2014, (Campaign) Perry Farrell.jpg|Perry Farrell, Announced on 13 October 2014, (Campaign) Laura Michelle Kelly.jpg|Banned Mayor of Chase City, Laura Michelle Kelly, Announced on 29 November 2014, (Campaign) Alodian Greens Announced Christopher Mies.jpg|Christopher Mies, (Campaign) Dylan Young.jpg|Dylan Young, (Campaign) Democratic Left Party Announced Kourosh Khani.jpg|Kourosh Khani, (Campaign) NPC Announced Emmy Rossum (Brittani).jpg|Leader Emmy Rossum, (Campaign) Potential Ryan Truex.jpg|Ryan Truex, (Campaign) Declined Artur Janosz.jpg|Artur Janosz, (Campaign) Independent Nominated Greta Gerwig.jpg|Greta Gerwig, Announced 10 March 2015 (Campaign)